


4 ways of Saying I love you without saying I Love you

by Shibani



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bollywood, Boys In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shibani/pseuds/Shibani
Summary: Kartik and Aman leave no single chance of a dramatic expression of their love, but sometimes, words aren't needed.Aman is a criminal lawyer here and Kartik a novelist.
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	4 ways of Saying I love you without saying I Love you

**Author's Note:**

> Any grammar, spelling mistakes are regretted.

_You always have my listening ear_

  
"Honestly, that bastard could screw himself!" Kartik had been ranting about his publisher asking him to change the gender of his new story's lead and whatnot in his initial story draft for the last five minutes. The publisher was being transphobic and Kartik wasn't having his bullshit, but his issues were that he was paying him and he had signed a 5-book contract with him.  
Aman sat on the kitchen counter, cross-legged, and watched his boyfriend(emotionally they were married, legally they couldn't, so they stuck to the label "boyfriends") walk the length of the small kitchen of their house. He was paying attention to his every word, every scowl, him every abuse.

  
He knew he should say a few words to calm Kartik's anger down, but with Kartik, his anger was volatile, he would get angry in a minute but then calm down the next and try to find a common ground.  
"Should I just pay him the money back and start publishing the book myself? I have enough fan following to do that, don't I?" He looked at Aman, finally, and Aman saw the anger dissipate in his eyes as logic took over his head.

  
"Better still, meet another publisher, get this book published and write the next one for him. Your contract says you will write 5 books for him but if the parties don't agree, you can always go to another publisher for a certain book,"  
Kartik's eyes lit up and he hugged him.  
"You are the best!'  
"I know," Aman teased as he hopped off the counter and put some water to boil. After Kartik calmed down, he desperately needed some tea, and when Aman made it, he preferred it more.  
~~~~~~~

_Kiss Me Better_

  
Aman sniffled the sneeze that had been irritating him for ages now. Having a viral was bad, and having a court hearing in the next few days was worse. He could neither focus of the case file nor on the goddamn sneeze! His throat was sore and he sounded as if someone was hammering a drum without knowing to play it and he just wanted to soak and die in hot water, if that cured his cold.

  
"I don't want that," He whined as the smell of the herbal medicine his mom had prescribed hit him even before Kartik entered with it in the room.

  
"Baby, you need to have it, it will help your sore throat," Kartik brushed away the hair that was stuck to his forehead. The trick with Aman that Kartik discovered, in their five years of relationship, was to cajole him and make him feel pampered and he would do anything for you, including drink the disgusting-tasting medicine.

  
Aman pulled a puppy face and leaned in to kiss Kartik, hoping that he would forget about the drink but then remembered that any spit swapping would make Kartik sick, and if a sick Aman was a child then a sick Kartik was temper throwing baby.  
Kartik smiled as he understood the hesitance and kept the glass on the side table and kissed him anyway.  
"I feel much better now," Aman smiled cheekily, earning an eye roll from Kartik.  
~~~~~~~

_To introvert or not to introvert_

  
Kartik looked at the shirts that lay on the bed with a confused look on his face. Usually he didn't mind socializing, and it was Aman's friend's daughter's birthday party but also the first-ever social meeting post his twenty-hour flight and he was still tired.

  
"Kartik, I know you don't want to go, just let it be,"  
"What will they think of me Aman? That I am keeping you just for myself and not letting you spend time with your other friends?" he sighed dramatically like a TV serial lead.

"So, let them na!" Aman rolled his eyes and pulled one of the shirts from his hand and put it back in the cupboard.  
"No, we are going to the party and that's it!" He picked the black shirt that lay on the bed and stormed off to the washroom. When he came out, Aman was laying on the bed, Andaaz Apna Apna playing on the TV. 

  
"I have called Vikrant, told him I am feeling off-color and apologized for not coming, so basically, I have introverted from the party, as usual" He gobbled a handful of popcorn in his mouth and Kartik sighed.  
Soon enough, both were mouthing the dialogues of the movie, the mess of the shirts still not cleaned.  
~~~~~~~

_Your right is my right if it is right_

  
Kartik nodded at his mother-in-law who entered the room with two cups of tea. The parents were here from Allahbad on their monthly trip to visit their son and almost son-in-law.  
"How is Aman's case going?"  
"He had called an hour back, he thinks there might be a new hearing, some pieces of evidence seem to have been tampered with."

  
"I still think he shouldn't continue with this case. A murder case against such a huge politician will prove very dangerous,"  
"I know Maa, but Aman believes that he can give the victim and his family the justice they have been denied for so long, and I believe in him, and I want you to do so too, or at least don't express your fear and uncertainty about the case in his presence, it will weaken his resolve and we all know how much our reactions affect him,"

  
Sunaina nodded and smiled.  
"I am so glad you are there for him,"  
"I will be there for him, always,"  
~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was worth your time :)


End file.
